Save Me
by PixeyLane
Summary: She was minding her own business when he asked for her help, what will happen when helping him becomes more. LALU- with possible lemons later.
1. Chapter 1

He was desperate and needed to get away. They were after him and he needed to find somewhere to hide. He didn't care where or how, he just really needed to get away from them. They were relentless, never tiring, constantly around every corner. Just then he spotted her, his salvation. She would save him. She could - no she _would_ make them go away. He had to get to her before they came closer, she had to save him.

Twenty feet separated him from her, now 10… he could hear their heart beats and foot steps behind him. Just a few more steps and they would have him. She looked up and made eye contact with him and he breathed a sigh of relief. He would be safe, now he just had to convince her to help him. Suddenly he was within arms reach and he grabbed her out of her chair.

"Save me and I'll owe big time, Blondie." He said low enough so that only she could hear him, and then his arms slipped around her waist and brought her into his embrace and his lips crashed onto hers.

He slowly kissed her full lips and brought his right hand up to cup her cheek tilting her face further back so he could deepen the kiss. Her lips tasted like strawberries. He felt a tingling sensation shoot from her lips into his body and travel down into his body and land right in his groin. He felt her slump against him and lightly moan into his mouth, while her arms came up to steady herself against his chest. He felt it then, her light fingers pressing against his chest sending small bits of electricity humming into his body to mingle with the tingling sensation in his groin. Warning bells went off in his head as he began to nibble at her bottom lip, he had to stop before it went too far. With the smallest bit of sanity that was left inside him he pulled back and looked down at her face. She had her eyes closed and she was out of breath, her lips pink and swollen from his kiss. She looked beautiful and enticing. Just as he was about to give into his crazy urge and kiss her senseless again her eyes flew open at the sound of gasps behind him.

Lucy was enjoying a beautiful spring day reading her newest book purchase at the café down the street from her house. She had been waiting for over a year for this book to be released and had cleared her week so that she could spend time just leisurely devouring her favorite romance author's newest addition to her trilogy. She had made sure that Team Natsu made enough to cover each of their rents for two months. She had selfishly drug them on back to back missions in the last month trying to make sure that everyone would have enough so no one would bother her for this week. She then bribed Erza with a strawberry cheese cake everyday this week if she would keep Natsu and Gray away from her and her apartment. Erza was so excited that she readily agreed and threatened the boys with bodily harm if they came within a hundred feet of Lucy and her apartment. So here she was alone sitting outside Le Petite Café surrounded by spring flowers and sunshine, drinking her tea, eating her strawberry tart and enjoying her book when she heard quick footsteps coming towards her. She looked up from her book and saw Laxus striding towards her with a look of panic in his eyes. Before she could even wonder why he looked panicked she was hauled upwards out of her chair.

She heard him whisper his plea and then her world turned upside down as his lips covered her own and her eyes fluttered closed. She had kissed a few men in her life but nothing could prepare her for this. His mouth was hot and solid, and damn could he kiss. She was pressed against his chest and on her tip toes as he cupped her cheek and deepened the kiss that had stolen her breath away. She felt little bits of electricity shoot down her body and she heard herself moan into his mouth and then all thought was gone except that she wanted more. Her hands rose and placed themselves on his rock solid chest of their own volition and the carnal little devil that lived deep inside her screamed to be released from her confines. Then he began to nibble at her bottom lip and the sensation made her toes curl in her shoes. Was this what kissing was supposed to be? She was lost in the kiss and then just as suddenly as the kiss started she felt him pull away.

She needed a minute, just one minute to gather herself and then she would Lucy Kick him into next week she told herself. Then she heard gasps and her eyes flew open at the noise.

She looked into his stormy blue eyes and then to his side and behind him and noticed a gaggle of women with shocked looks on their faces. She looked back at Laxus and felt his hand that was still around her waist tighten and he mouthed the word, "Please." She took a step back from him and steadying her breath was about to deny him when she saw the look of pure terror cross his features. The look was so foreign on his face that she almost giggled. She couldn't for the life of her bring herself to say no to him right now in his time of need. So she put on her best smile and beamed at him, fluttering her eyelashes and gave a girlish giggle that she hoped sounded flirty enough to the women stalking him.

"Oh Laxus, you're finally here. I can't wait for our date." She cooed to him loud enough for the women to overhear. "Come sit with me sweetie." She said as she slipped her hands into his large ones, and went back to her table. She could see and hear some of the women muttering amongst themselves speculating as to what Lucy's relationship was with Laxus. So she decided that he would owe her big time and the carnal little she devil that lived inside her came out to play. Lucy let go of Laxus' hand as he was almost to the chair and took a deep breath then slipped it behind him and boldly slapped his butt cheek. She would never ever forget the look of surprise that she saw on his face as he arched one eyebrow at her. This day would be burned into her memory for the rest of her life, and she would retell this to her girlfriends and have the best laughs. Oh, she could hardly wait.

Laxus heard the women slowly begin to leave as he sat down next to Lucy and she moved her chair over toward him, so they had their backs to the women who were almost all gone. She was smirking at him and her large brown eyes held a sparkle that promised that she was going to make fun of him. He saw her looking at the last woman standing behind a trash bin trying to hide herself and then entwined her hands with his and put it on the table and leaned into him laying her head against his shoulders and sighing deeply sounding almost like she was content.

"Is she gone yet?" Lucy whispered.

"Not yet." He replied, playing along and rubbing the side of his cheek against the top of her head, and inhaling her scent.

"Ok, here goes nothing." She said, and she let go of his hand on the table and put it behind his back and then her fingers began to rub circles against the base of his neck and she began running her long fingers through his blonde hair over and over again.

Damn it felt good. So good in fact that he didn't want her to stop. If he had been a damn cat he might have purred, and purring was not good for his image. He was the strongest mage in all of Fairy Tail and here he was turning into a puddle all because she was stroking her fingers through his hair.

Oh for crying out loud, you are not a teenager in heat, he told himself sternly. Even if she was the hottest woman he had ever met, and even if he had lusted after her for 2 years now.

"Oh, you are gonna owe me so much for this, Sparky." She whispered against my ear. "I almost feel bad for you."

He groaned, he hated owing anyone anything. But she had gotten the women away. She had held up her end of the bargain and he was grateful.

"She's gone." He said, hearing her retreating footsteps.

"Does this have anything to do with the today's Sorcerer's Weekly, declaring you Fiore's sexiest bachelor?" Lucy asked, barely able to contain her laughter.

"Oh God, you saw it?" Laxus said with a shudder.

"How could I miss it? I was at the book store this morning picking up my new book, when I was bombarded with your image on a giant wall displaying a million copies of you shirtless and brooding." Lucy just continued to laugh to herself seeing his eyes go wide.

"Well fuck, there goes my whole week." He said

"Come on Laxus, this isn't the first time women have followed you around. Don't you remember right after the first GMG? I still can't believe that two women snuck into your house." She reminded him.

"Don't remind me. I had to move after that." He shuddered remembering the story about how the women had lain in wait for him. Luckily he had been out of town and it was Bixslow who had found two very drunk and very naked ladies in his house. To this day Bix loved to retell the story whenever he drank too much.

"Why'd you agree to pose for the magazine anyway? I doubt they got all those hot photographs of you with long range lacrima cameras." She asked.

So she had looked at his photos in the magazine, and she thought he looked hot in them. Well this was a pleasant surprise.

"So you think I'm hot, Blondie?" He said smirking

She had the decency to blush and look away.

"I'm not dead, or blind." She mumbled under her breath. "Like I said, why did you pose for the magazine anyway?

"Gramps thinks that having Fairy Tail members in the magazine is great exposure for the guild, so that it will bring in new recruits, also more revenue, blah, blah, blah... ugh. I'm gonna kill that old man." Laxus said with a growl.

Lucy laughed at the face he was making. It was such a joyous and sweet laugh that Laxus couldn't help but smile in return. He noticed how her eyes sparkled and how she seemed to glow with happiness. He actually felt comfortable with her, and that was a surprise to him.

"Laxus Dreyer, I think this is the only time I've really seen you smile." She said

He immediately frowned at her, causing her to laugh at him again.

She could light up a room, he thought to himself.

"What are you doing for the rest of the day?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"Well, I was going to trying and get a good start on my new book." Lucy pointed to the forgotten book lying on the small table.

He picked up the book and glanced at the summary on the inside cover.

"I bet I can tell you what happens in here." Laxus said tapping the book. She arched an eyebrow at him. "Lets see… hot girl meets an equally hot guy who is misunderstood, they immediately are drawn together. She is drawn into some type of intrigue that she accidently stumbles into. In rides hot guy to save her. Sappy stuff, misunderstanding, more sappy stuff, hot make up sex, they solve the problem, hot sex, and then the guy confesses his undying love to her and bam in the epilog they are happily married with twins and a baby on the way."

"Wow! I can't believe I don't have to read the story. Thank you, Laxus for your saving me a week of reading." Lucy said sarcastically.

He leaned in towards her and flicked her forehead, gaining a disgruntled look from her. "If this story were about you and me, Blondie, the sex scenes would cause massive nose bleeds." He said in his ever cocky tone.

He saw her blush bright red and he smiled.

"Listen perv, if this story were about you and I, it would be a murder mystery. The detective would never be able to pin your murder on me." She said with a huff.

His booming laugh drew looks from other patrons and passersby. She couldn't help but smile brightly at him while he laughed.

"Come on Blondie, you're spending the day with me." He said entwining his hand in hers and standing up.

"I cant, I have to-"

"Save me…" he finished "You get to play hero today and be my savior. Besides, I need groceries and I can't even get to the store because women keep stopping me. If they think I'm taken, they'll leave me alone. I mean, how often are you gonna get to play heroine to the strongest mage in our guild?"

She looked at him and felt a flutter in the stomach, she had always been curious about him and here was her chance to get to know him.

"Fine, I will escort you to the grocery store and keep all the lecherous women away from you. But you'll owe me again." Lucy said picking up her book with her empty hand.

"Great, I'll make you lunch when we get back to my place." He said as he tugged her along.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, they all belong to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

Lucy found herself enjoying her time at the grocery store with the lightning dragon slayer. She enjoyed watching the giant man, cringe and wince at the women who spotted him and squealed loudly in delight. Some were quite bold in their stares, literally undressing Laxus with their eyes. It was hilarious watching Laxus try not to make eye contact and pretend not to notice all the stares he was receiving. She knew that he was always confident and quite cocky, but today he seemed out of his depth. She had held his hand and stood next to him as he picked out his groceries and stood in line to pay. The young lady at the cash register had hearts in her eyes as Laxus approached to pay. Feeling sorry for him, Lucy cleared her throat and got the attention of the young lady and she finally began to ring them up.

By the time they had finished he was irritated and exhausted. His temper was bubbling at the surface and he looked ready to yell at the next woman who tried to make eye contact, or conversation. Lucy though was impressed with him, she knew that Laxus pre Fantasia would have made a huge scene and caused a ruckus. This Laxus had learned to control that temper. None of the women tried to follow him or even approach him, and she made sure to send some possessive glares at a few of the bolder women to keep them at bay.

As they began walking towards edge of the forest, he became much more relaxed as he slowed down his gait and relaxed his guard. They walked in comfortable silence, still hand in hand while his other hand held his groceries. Lucy was curious as to where Laxus lived; did he really live this far out in the forest? After a while they came to a clearing and a large house appeared before her. The afternoon light was shining upon the two story home with beautiful large bay windows, and danced upon a lake behind the house.

"Come on Blondie; let's get inside before one of my stalkers spots us." Laxus said opening the door for her. Inside the house now, she looked around and found that his house was spotless and decorated with comfy furniture.

"You have a really nice place Laxus." Lucy said following him into the spacious kitchen.

"One of the benefits of being S Class, is the money you can make." He stated as he began to put groceries away.

She glanced at the giant windows facing the lake and wandered over to them to look at the view from the living room. She noticed a beautiful piano tucked into a corner and wondered if it was only for show or if Laxus played.

"Oi, Blondie you ready for some sandwiches after you're done snooping around?" Laxus shouted from the kitchen.

"Sandwiches sound good." Lucy replied walking over to the piano and playing a few notes. She saw some sheet music and sat down and began to play the composition. The music was beautiful; it made her feel heart wrenchingly sad. Whoever had written the music was amazing. When she finished with that sheet she played the next one and was surprised when she recognized the melody. She began to hum along with it as she continued to play.

* * *

Laxus had just begun to pull out the items needed to make sandwiches and when he heard her play a few notes on his piano. He poked his head out and watched her as she played the piano. He was surprised that she read sheet music. He leaned against the frame of the archway with his arms crossed, and just watched her. Lucy looked beautiful behind the piano, she looked like she belonged there… in his house.

She was like sunshine to his thunderstorms. He thought to himself.

Her golden hair flowed around her loosely and framed her slender face, making her look almost angelic. She was wearing a white lacey tank top and a white skirt so she did indeed look the part of an angel. Even though the shopping trip had been stressful and he had felt over exposed, she had calmed him. Her small hands held his the entire time they were in the store. Sometimes he felt her give his hand a little squeeze, and other times her thumb would unconsciously rub his hand. Each time she offered those gestures he felt his anger wash away.

She finished and without looking up at him she picked up a second piece and began to play that as well. This time she hummed along with it and smiled. He instantly smiled in response to her smile and felt a pressure in his chest tighten. He had no right to feel this way about her. She was the beloved celestial mage of Fairy Tail, and he was nothing but a cocky bastard that tried to take over his grandfather's guild. Everyone loved her, her idiotic team mates thought the world of her, her spirits were wildly protective of her, and everyone from the guild had a soft spot for her.

He had a soft spot for her too. At first it had purely been lust, but when he saw her fight for her friends and guild he grew to admire her. She had strength in her that he envied. She was everything that he was not. She was loyal, honest, caring, and damn was she a smart one. He hadn't even realized that his feelings for her were changing. He didn't understand why he was feeling this way, only that when he watched her he felt whole.

He also found that he was quite jealous. Every time Natsu or Gray touched her, or came to close to her, his inner dragon would growl in displeasure. Just the thought of one of them touching her intimately would cause him to clench his fists and want to pound their faces into the ground.

But, today he had somehow convinced her to come to his aid, and now she was here. It felt right to have her here in his house with him. She belonged here as much as he did, and he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity that fate had thrust at him. He just needed to convince her that she belonged here with him.

"I didn't know that you played?" Laxus said as she finished the song.

"My mom taught me, and I've always loved music." Lucy replied getting up from the piano bench and walking towards him. "Who wrote the music? The first one is beautiful and the second one I recognize but I can't quite put my finger on it?"

"Oh, umm… I wrote them." Laxus said rubbing the back of his head.

"Serious?" She was shocked.

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"Well like I said, it's beautiful. I loved it. Have you been doing it long?"

"Awhile." He said as he turned to go back to the kitchen, trying to end the conversation.

"Why do I recognize the second song?" She followed behind him and sat at the long breakfast bar.

He frowned at her and started cutting up the vegetables. He could tell her, he thought to himself.

"It's being played on the radio right now." He answered.

"Oh my goodness, it's the song that Hemlock sings! What's it called… umm…My Universe or something?" She was shocked again. "You wrote the song?"

"I wrote the music Blondie, Hemlock wrote the words to the song. You like pickles?" He asked, starting to put two sandwiches together.

"Love pickles. You know Hemlock? As in you've met them? Wait you wrote the melody to their number one song? It's one of my favorite songs out right now."

"Yeah, I sold it to them awhile back. Yes, I have met them; they're a pretty good group of guys. What about tomatoes?" He said, continuing to ignore the look of disbelief on her face.

"Tomatoes are fine. You sold them your song?" She said in disbelief. "Let me get this straight, you write music and you sold one to Hemlock? Have you sold many? How long have you been doing this? Does Master know?"

"Yes, I really did sell them the song. Is it really that hard to believe? I've sold a few pieces of music. I started after the Fantasia incident, and yes Gramps does know. Here's your sandwich, eat before I eat both and leave you to starve." He shoved a plate at her and took a bite of his own sandwich.

"This is a big deal. I still can't be-"

"Look, it's not a big deal. I sold some music after I was exiled because I needed money for my travels. A man's gotta eat." He stated. "Now, I sell them because it's given me a nice nest egg. I can't go on S class missions for the rest of my life. Now eat." He saw her open her mouth to argue and then promptly shut it again before picking up her sandwich and taking a bite.

* * *

She used the quite time spent eating to observe him. His handsome features weren't boyish like her teammates. Laxus was little older than Natsu and Gray, so his features where much more masculine and defined. He could never be called cute; his face was too chiseled for that. Laxus was insanely handsome. The scar across his eye, made him look dangerous and a little bit dark. That's what drew women to him like moths to a flame. His silent stares scanning a room made women wonder what was going on in his head.

His magazine shoot showed him exactly as he always was. He really was broody and mysterious. He was also sexy as sin. She couldn't help but notice him. He was larger than life and presented himself as assured and cocky. He pretended not to care about anyone, but she knew that he loved his grandfather and was fiercely loyal to the guild and his team.

She had seen Laxus, standing tall and proud next to Freed as he took his vows with Mira, in the church on their wedding day. She watched him hold Ever and Elfman's little girl Susie in his large hands with a gentleness she never even knew he had. She once even witnessed him dusting off one of Bickslow's dolls with his beloved coat.

Lucy was fascinated with him. She was so fascinated with him that she even wrote about him. He was the basis for her main character. He was her anti-hero. He wasn't just a one dimensional character and that made him interesting.

They ate in companionable silence and when they finished she offered to wash the dishes. So she washed while he dried and put away all the sandwich fixings.

"So, about the music, I'd appreciate it if you not mention any of it to anyone. My team and Gramps know about it but otherwise, I'd like it to remain a secret." Laxus said putting the last of the dishes away and walking towards the living room. He sat down on the couch and stretched out his long legs on the coffee table, and then clasped his hands behind his head.

"Yeah no problem, just know that I think it's incredible that you have it in you to pull what you feel out and put it into music." Lucy said sincerely. She dried her hands and followed him out and sat with him on the far side of the couch.

"You're a writer, so we're kind of in the same boat. You write stories and I write music." He stated. "Tell me, what do you write?

"How do you know I write?" Lucy asked.

"Dragon slayer hearing, remember?" He said tapping his ear. "As great as it is, fan girl squealing is too much for it. But, it is useful to keep up on everyone and their business. I always hear Levy talking about how well your book is coming along. Your team also thinks you write very well."

"Oh, well I'm trying my hand at an adventure novel with hints of romance between the main characters. It's coming along, but right now, I kind of have writer's block." She cringed and hoped that she didn't sound too forlorn. "That's why I was hoping that taking some time to myself and reading other works would help me get out of this slump."

"Well I hope I get to read it soon." Laxus said looking over at her sitting on his couch. He was genuinely interested in her and her writing and wanted to know more about her.

"I don't know about other people reading my work yet, my team has read some of my stuff without my permission, but they all love me so, they always say nice things about my writing." She frowned and looked at her hands.

"What makes you think that I don't love you?" Laxus said curiously.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope that you have enjoyed the story so far. I was really excited to get reviews on my first chapter from everyone, so please take a minute and let me know how I'm doing. Thanks again. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again to everyone who wrote a review and favorited or followed the story! I hope I don't disappoint with this next chapter. I feel like Laxus might be a bit OOC in this chapter, but he'll go right back later. I mean seriously, it's not everyday you confess your love and that'll make anyone out of character. **

**Also, a bit of a WARNING! There is a bit of a LEMON/ LIME or maybe its a Lemonade since it's not very graphic. I couldn't bring myself to write an actual Lemon because I couldn't stop blushing.**

**Again, please review, and let me know how I did. Thanks!**

* * *

**All Fairy Tail characters belong to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Lucy scoffed at his words. Did he think she was born yesterday? She wasn't going to fall for a line, that she was certain he'd use countless times. She looked at him with an amused smirk.

"Are you trying to get in my pants?" Lucy asked.

"You aren't wearing any pants, besides it would be cruel to cover your legs." Laxus turned himself all the way around face her on the couch. He was going to make her take him seriously. Too much time had been wasted already and he was ready to make a move. "Is it really that mind boggling that I could love you?"

"Not funny Laxus. You shouldn't say that unless you mean it." She scowled at him trying to see if she could see an amused sparkle in his eyes.

"I'm not trying to be. I have… I do, you know." He was saying it so nonchalantly that had she not been looking right at him, she would not have believed there was sincerity in his words. "For a long time now I've felt drawn to you and your ridiculously beautiful smiles. I've just kept it to myself."

Lucy was sure her eyes were bulging out of her eye sockets. There was no way that this was real. She couldn't really be sitting here in his house as he confessed his feelings for her. She had to be dreaming. Had he just told her that he thought her smile was beautiful? She bit back the urge to pinch herself awake; if this was in fact a dream, she wasn't ready to wake up yet.

"How can you love someone you hardly know?" She said, finally getting her voice back.

"Haven't you heard of 'love at first sight?' It's what many romance stories are based on."

"You're evading the question, Laxus."

"I can't really explain it, the moment I saw you something inside me began pulling me to you. I thought it was lust at first, but now I realize it's much more than that." He moved closer to her on the couch. "I watch you all the time, I can't help it. I admire you and your strengths. I admire how you're working hard on your training and getting stronger. I find you to be unbelievably sexy and innocent at the same time." He reached his hand out and stroked her cheek making her lean into his hand. "I find your brain to be incredibly alluring. I love watching you think through a problem, and the light that shines from your eyes as the answer comes to you is blinding."

"So… so why haven't you said anything before today." Lucy said trying to make her voice steady, and failing miserably.

"I always thought you were Natsu's girl. You were always with him, you also smelled like him, and I overheard Cana say something about Natsu sleeping with you. So I figured you were taken and happy." His hand felt wonderful cupping her face. His thumb was stroking her cheek and she could hardly concentrate on his words. "Then two weeks ago I overheard you talking to Lisanna, and I heard you tell her that there was nothing but friendship between the both of you, and I made the decision that I would make you notice me. I would make you come to me…but…now I've changed my mind. I'm coming for you. I've wanted you for over 2 years, and you've never even noticed me. Today though, you're here and I'm not going to miss this opportunity to make you notice me. I'm not going to miss out on this chance of having alone and all to myself without the distractions of the guild or your team."

"I … have noticed you. I… I just… I don't know what to say." She was getting angry at herself for turning into a stuttering fool. Laxus was saying so much and here she was looking like a simpleton, tripping over her own tongue. She was a writer for goodness sake. Words were supposed come to her and flow with ease.

"Tell me you felt something, tell me you felt it too when we kissed earlier. Don't lie." He whispered the last two words and she could feel his breath on her skin. He was inches from her now, and his stormy blue eyes darkened. She felt herself inch closer to him to try to catch what he was saying. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest and she could barely hear herself think.

"I-I was too dis- distracted." She had felt something but she wasn't going to admit it to him just yet. She heard him chuckle lightly and couldn't look away from him. She was mesmerized by the dark stormy eyes that seemed to be able to see into her soul.

"Let me remind you." He said quietly and closed the distance between their lips.

Lucy's breath caught in her throat as she toppled into the kiss. His lips were amazing against hers, she was lost in it. His tongue gently licked against her mouth looking for entrance and she opened her lips to moan as he slipped his tongue into her mouth to tangle with her tongue. She felt him cup her face with both his hands and deepen the kiss even more.

She felt it then, the electricity that passed between them. Pleasurable shocks sparked inside her body and she wrapped her arms around his neck drawing him even closer to her. Her hands itched to touch his skin, and she was helpless as they moved of their own accord to unbutton his shirt. She was giving herself over to him, she couldn't help it.

Lucy felt herself being lifted off the couch and placed on his lap straddling him. His hands were rubbing their way up her bare legs as he continued to ravage her mouth. All she could think was that she needed to be closer to him. She wanted to feel more of his skin. She pressed into him rubbing herself against his arousal, wanting more and more of him around her.

This kiss unlike the other one they shared, was so much more sensual. It made her hot everywhere and she burned from the inside. Lucy felt his hands slip under the hem of her skirt and brush lightly against the underside of her thighs. She moaned at his touch and her body shivered with delight. She wanted to grind her body against his and make him as hot as she was feeling.

More, more, more she thought to herself. She wanted more, needed more skin contact. She began to pull his shirt apart and slipped her hands under it. Her fingers roamed over his taught skin and traced over the large tattoo and muscles of his chest.

She felt his large hands tighten on her thighs as her hands brushed against his hardened nipples, so she brushed them again with her thumbs and heard him moan into her mouth. Lucy loved the feel of the electricity run through her body. It was strange but she felt his magic under her skin, coursing through her body. She felt her own magic respond to his and it sent back a wave of her own power. She heard him moan in pleasure again as his hands tightened on her.

* * *

He was drowning and lost in their kiss and her scent, she was aroused and hot. He felt his body give off a pleasurable wave of magic and felt her body respond in kind. He had never experienced this feeling of magic sharing before. Her soft moans of pleasure were driving him insane.

He lifted her up and pressed her back down on the couch and lay on top of her between her legs and continued to ravage her lips. He couldn't control the magic that flowed from him now; his skin tingled and his magic fused with Lucy's own. Laxus heard her chant over and over again that she wanted more. Her words drove him harder; the need to claim her and possess her very soul overwhelmed him. He felt an urge deep inside him roar to life.

Mark her.

Claim her.

Mark her forever, the voice chanted in his head.

He had never before felt this urge with any other woman.

He broke their kiss and moved his lips to her long slender neck, nipping and sucking at her soft skin. More skin, he needed to feel more of her skin against his. He stopped and pulled away from her and took her top off leaving her in her lacy cream colored bra. Her eyes opened at the cool air that touched her skin, her eyes were pools of dark brown that reflected her arousal. He removed his own shirt and tossed it over his shoulder. He saw her eyes look at his naked chest in approval and she reached for him, pulling him down on top of her pressing their skin together.

Her nails dung into his back urging him, begging him for more. He wanted to give her more; his body screamed that it needed to give her more. He began kissing a trail from her neck down to her breasts and she was grinding her hips against his. He unclasped her bra and slid it from her body, he then took her exposed nipple into his mouth and she arched up against him. She was chanting his name over and over again like a sirens call. He wanted to plunge into her small body and claim her like his mind was telling him to do. He reached underneath her skirt and felt just how hot and wet she was against her lacy panties.

He needed more than just a touch. He tried to slide her panties off but couldn't make himself move away from her so he ripped the lacy material.

"I'll buy you another pair." He said against her breasts.

Laxus felt her small hands at his waist trying to undo his pants and fumbling. He stopped sucking on her nipples and pulled away taking his pants and underwear off quickly and lying back down on top of her.

* * *

Lucy wanted him inside her. Her body begged for his touch and he seemed to know exactly what she needed him to do. She wanted him and she wasn't going to stop wanting him anytime soon. She felt her panties being ripped off her and she silently cheered him on. She tried to get his pants off but her hands weren't working with her. She felt him get off her and take his pants and underwear off of him and come back to lie on top of her. She saw his erection and blushed brightly, but before she could think on it he was covering her with his large body and hungrily kissing her again. He was nestled between her legs and she felt herself getting wetter. He began to whisper things that he wanted to do to her and she couldn't help but become more turned on with every erotically sinful description.

"Stay with me, Lucy." He said into her ear. "Stay with me, and let me show you how much can I love you."

"I couldn't stay away, even if I wanted to." She said letting go of her doubts. She could doubt and worry later. Right now she knew with every fiber of her being that she needed him and that he needed her. Something in her heart knew that this man, that this moment in time was perfect for her… for them. She would let herself enjoy the sinfully handsome man on top of her now. Future Lucy would deal with the later.

* * *

Laxus shifted his body and peered at the naked temptress lying nearly on top of him. She was breathing deeply and was dead asleep. After he had, had his way with her on the couch he had suggested a bath and when she was slick with soap all over her body he couldn't help but take her in the bath tub as well. Nearly spent he had just enough energy to rinse the soap off their bodies and carry her to his bed where they had both promptly fallen asleep tangled in each other's arms.

Her golden hair was still slightly damp from the bath that they had enjoyed together in his large tub. He reached over and brushed away a wayward lock of hair that was stuck on her face. She sighed in her sleep and snuggled closer to him. He gently began to lift the wet strands of her hair and run his finger through it to help it dry faster.

He felt better than he had ever felt in his whole life. Laxus, knew that she was it. She was his mate and his world could no longer go on without her. He had read all there was to know about his dragon slayer habits and he knew without a doubt that this was it for him; there would be no one else for him ever again. He wondered how quickly he should tell her that she was his mate and that he intended to stake his claim on her. He wanted forever with her and would not settle for less.

He had made love to her; he had shared his magic with her and she with him. Never in all of his years with other women, had that happen before. He wondered to himself if it had to do with being a dragon slayer and finding his mate. He'd have to look into it and find out. Her magic was warm and bright within him. He could still feel some of it pulsing through his veins and it was a really good feeling.

She couldn't possibly know what she did to him. She made him think about stupid things like getting some bubble bath solution so that he could see her covered in nothing but light white bubbles. She was going to make him stupid and whipped if he wasn't careful. As it was, he had not planned on being the first person to say 'I love you,' he had worked it out in his head that she would be the one saying it first to him. But, now he didn't care that he had said the words first. She would say them back to him, and he would claim her.

When her hair was dried, he began to stroke her hips and backside with his large hands, feeling her smooth skin beneath his palms. He knew that he should stop; she had been a virgin and would be sore. He should try to play the gentleman and allow her sometime to recover from their romp. Just as he was making up his mind to leave her alone she started to rub her legs against his, and she let out a small pleasurable moan against his chest. Her free hand began to lightly rub circles into his abdomen and he felt himself begin to harden against her.

"Lucy, you better stop if you want to be able to walk tomorrow." Laxus said still stroking her backside.

"Is that a promise?" She said dreamily and laughed when he rolled her over onto the bed and pinned her hands above her head. He was going to show her that tempting a dragon, or at least in his case a dragon slayer was going to result in paying the consequences. His hand slipped between their bodies and began to prepare her for his assault on her willing and nubile body.

* * *

Hours later Lucy awoke to the setting sun. She was sore in places that she had no idea she even had muscles. She took a deep breath and felt him pull her closer towards him, until her backside was firmly pressed against his groin.

Lucy could feel him nuzzle her neck and she smiled to herself. She felt wonderful and her body felt alive and invigorated. She silently thanked Erza for all of the rigorous drills and training that the redhead had been to putting her through for the last 6 months, otherwise she didn't think that she could have kept up with the giant man wrapped around her.

She still couldn't believe that she had allowed herself to tumble into a sexual relationship with Laxus. He had been attentive and soft their first time together and he made her body hum in delight at his every touch and caress. He drew out their love making until she thought she would go insane with her release. The second time had been fun and playful, their bodies slick and wet from the bath that only seemed to get water everywhere but in the tub. This last time he had been rough and demanding, nipping and sucking hard at her skin.

She too had been rough with him, and recalled when she had demanded that he go harder and faster and raked her nails against his back causing him to moan and do just what she had asked. She had been wanton and she had loved it. She couldn't wait to do it again.

Her stomach growled and she heard him chuckle into her hair.

"You hungry, Babe?" He asked as he ran his hand across her stomach.

"Yeah, seems like I've worked up an appetite." Lucy turned until she was facing him and began to kiss his neck. "Feed me Laxus, I can't survive on sex alone."

He laughed and rolled her on top of him. She loved being able to make him laugh.

"You don't want to try?" He said through his laughter. "It's not even seven o'clock yet."

Her eyes went wide as saucers and she sat up straddling him. She looked over to his nightstand and looked at the clock and to her horror it was twenty minutes to seven.

"Oh my goodness! Erza is going to kill me." She quickly got off him and ran to the bathroom before he could grab her and distract her with more kisses.

He lay there stunned for a moment before he heard his shower turn on. He could hear her muttering to herself as she quickly washed.

"Why is Erza going to kill you?" He asked slightly irritated that she wasn't still in his bed with him. He walked into the bathroom and stood by the door waiting for her to answer.

"Because, tonight is girl's night and it's at my apartment. She and the other girls are always very prompt, and tonight we have to plan O.D.S. Oh no, I'll never get there on time." Lucy finished saying as she grabbed the nearest towel and began to dry herself. "Crap, it'll take me at least fifteen minutes to walk to my house from here and I still need to get dressed…ugh, where are my clothes?"

"So… you aren't staying for dinner and round four?" He said amused at her flustered face.

"Laxus, Erza will _kill_ me. As tempting as round four sounds I want to live to enjoy it. Please Laxus, help me find my clothes."

"They're in the living room." He said as she ran out of the bathroom in nothing but a large grey towel. He washed up quickly and dressed in some running shorts and a t-shirt and went out to his living room to find her mumbling about her missing bra and panties.

"Your bra is right there," he said as he spotted the lacy bra among his discarded clothing. "and, your panties are not going to be wearable."

"Oh no, I forgot. Ugh, ok I'll just be very careful walking home."

"Doesn't one of your spirits bring you clothes?" He asked as he watched her scramble to put her wrinkled clothes back on.

"Virgo does, but I don't want her asking what happened to cause me to lose my pair." She looked over at him to see him arch an eyebrow at her.

"So we're a secret?" He asked as his eyes darkened and he crossed his arms across his chest. He seemed almost pained and that made her heart hurt for him.

"What? No, that's not what I mean. I don't care that she knows about us, I just don't want her asking questions while I'm running late already." Lucy stopped and walked over and stood in front of Laxus, she reached up with her right hand and cupped his cheek drawing him down towards her face. "I don't want us to be a secret, but I also don't want Erza to kill me before I can enjoy more of you." She kissed him then, trying to put into the kiss what she had not said earlier when he had told her that he loved her. When she pulled away his smug confident look was back on his face.

"Don't worry about being late; I'll get you there on time. Just explain one more thing to me." He said feeling better about the situation.

"What?" She asked putting on her belt and keys.

"What is O.D.S.?"

She smiled at him and pulled him back down for another hot searing kiss, which left her wishing girls night was any other night but this one.

"O.D.S., stands for Operation Dragon Slayer." She said as she finally pulled away and laughed at the look on his face.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and I hope that you enjoyed the chapter! Please review!**


End file.
